<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trompe la Mort by Mechanical_Curse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290599">Trompe la Mort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Curse/pseuds/Mechanical_Curse'>Mechanical_Curse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ignores the 10 years gap, M/M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Terminal Illnesses, set after 5x11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Curse/pseuds/Mechanical_Curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the reunification with the mainland, everything is going well for Oswald who managed to climb his way on top of Gotham’s underworld one more day. Until his businesses start getting attacked, of course. Every time, there’s only one clue left on the crime scene: A card with the Riddler’s infamous question mark.</p>
<p>However, Oswald refuses to admit Edward could be behind all this. Not when he desperately wants their history of hate and betrayal to be over for good.</p>
<p>But it all changes when Martin gets kidnapped. In the process of rescuing him, he discovers that Edward has been keeping a secret from him, one that breaks Oswald’s heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trompe la Mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald rubbed his eyes as tiredness started to settle in. Ruling over the mobs of Gotham was a fastidious job. The city still suffered from its prolonged isolation. Even though reunification happened more than a year ago, there were still many things that needed to be fixed.</p>
<p>At least, he was respected for being the one who stood for Gotham, the one who fought to save the city. Not that he counted on that alone. He was clever enough to know that there would always be people ready to outthrow him at the first occasion.</p>
<p>Now that he was alone, he let his shoulders slump down. The day was almost over; soon, he would be able to relax from the hardships of the day in the comfort of his manor.</p>
<p>However, he quickly straightened when one of his henchmen entered the room. Sweat was covering the man’s face and he was clearly shaking in fear. Oswald clenched his teeth at the sight. He knew what that meant: bad news.</p>
<p>“Sir…I… the clubs…”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me lose my time and get to the point. What happened?”</p>
<p>“It’s… It’s our clubs… They were robbed… Five of them… All the money is gone…”</p>
<p>Oswald’s face turned white at the news. Who dared defy his authority and attack his properties?</p>
<p>“Five clubs? In the same day? What the hell am I paying you for? Do you at least have an idea of who did this?”</p>
<p>The man handed him a piece of paper with shaking hands.</p>
<p>“They left this. That’s all we have.”</p>
<p>When he looked at the evidence, Oswald froze. He would recognize that green question mark anywhere.</p>
<p>It had been over a month since he had last seen Edward. He assumed his friend was busy coming up with a new sophisticated plan of his. Not only did this remind Oswald of how much he missed him, it also left him confused. After all, if Ed needed money, all he had to do was ask, so why rob him? This didn’t make any sense.</p>
<p>Except if someone else was behind the attacks and was using Edward as their scapegoat. If that was the case, they were particularly stupid. Fighting together during the war forged a bond between them that nothing could break.</p>
<p>“Have men investigate what happened. I’m sure Riddler isn’t the one behind all this.”</p>
<p>His henchman nodded before quickly retreating, happy and surprised to still be alive. Once he was alone, Oswald groaned. He really didn’t need anything like this. But he would find the culprit sooner or later, and he would teach him what it cost to steal from Penguin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few days passed. None of his goons managed to find a reliable lead about the robberies and it drove Oswald crazy. They all told him the same thing, that Riddler had to be the one who stole all that cash. A few of them didn’t walk out of his office alive, depending on his mood at the moment.</p>
<p>He was trying to think of a way to stop this. If all the criminals in the city started to think that it was alright to steal from him, it would only be the beginning of his problems. He needed to find who was responsible for this and to make an example out of them.</p>
<p>Before he could come out with anything useful, one of his men entered the room. From the way he was sweating, it was obvious he didn’t want to be here. At first, he just stood in front of Oswald’s desk, as if too scared to speak.</p>
<p>“Did you want something? Because if the answer is no, you should leave right this instant before I decide to plant a knife in your throat for interrupting me while I’m working!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, sir, really… But’s it’s the safe houses. Someone put several of them on fire. We found a note signed Riddler.”</p>
<p>Oswald frowned. Arson now? This really didn’t look like Edward’s usual heists. However, he knew one rogue who loved to put things on fire.</p>
<p>“I want to know everything about Firefly’s whereabouts, especially where she was around the time the fires started. Tell everyone it’s our number one priority.”</p>
<p>“But, about Riddler…”</p>
<p>“I gave you an order, now go!”</p>
<p>The man ran away like a scared rabbit and Oswald sighed. This wasn’t good at all. At this rate, his men would really start to believe that he was getting weak. Well, at least this time he had an idea on who to blame this whole mess on.</p>
<hr/>
<p>To his great dismay, it turned out that Firefly was innocent. She had been caught by the GCPD and sent to Arkham three days before his safe houses were attacked. And so, Oswald was back to square one.</p>
<p>His men found no other evidence that could lead to the culprit. Oswald kept seething and screaming at them for their incompetence, but that didn’t change anything. He was outsmarted.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before it was the turn of his drug stashes to be raided. Again, the same note was left behind on the crime scene.</p>
<p>By then, Oswald knew that he should start envisaging the possibility that Edward was really behind all this. However, deep inside him, he just couldn’t accept it, because that would mean that they took a huge step back, that they were betraying each other again.</p>
<p>He put a shaking hand over his missing eye. The eye he lost to protect Ed from a grenade. Did this mean nothing to his friend? He had proven that he was ready to do sacrifices for him, so why would Edward try to hurt him, to tear his empire apart?</p>
<p>Maybe he was being delusional, but as long as there was a chance someone else was behind this, someone who could be trying to put them against each other, Oswald would hold on to it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>One week later, he didn’t make any progress. And so, when one of his man walked up to him, fear in his eyes, he already knew what he had to expect.</p>
<p>“Let me guess: one of my businesses have been robbed or destroyed.”</p>
<p>“It’s not about that… It’s your son.”</p>
<p>“My son? What does this have anything to do with my son?”</p>
<p>“He’s… He’s been kidnapped, sir.”</p>
<p>At the words, Oswald’s blood turned cold. He clenched his fists to the point where his knuckles turned white. If the bastards who did this dared to hurt Martin… Oh he would kill them slowly, one by one, and he would enjoy their screams of agony.</p>
<p>“They left a note behind, with a list of what they’re asking for ransom.”</p>
<p>When Oswald grabbed the paper, the first thing he noticed was the damn green question mark, as though it was mocking him. For the umpteenth time, he told himself that Riddler couldn’t be behind all this. Edward knew better than to lay a finger on Martin. Hell, he was pretty sure he held a fondness for the kid, too! He had spent countless time working on a device that would help the kid to communicate more efficiently than with just a notepad.</p>
<p>When his eyes finally fell onto the conditions under which the abductors would release Martin, he immediately knew that this wasn’t about money, but about power. There was just no way he could gather such a huge amount in such short time. They wanted him to fail at rescuing his son. Sadly for them, Oswald was prepared for this kind of eventuality.</p>
<p>He knew that as long as he ruled over Gotham, his enemies would try to hurt those close to him. It was the reason why he made sure his son always had a tracker on him. Now, he would find Martin and by the time he would be done with his kidnappers, they would be begging him to kill them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The signal of the device led him to an abandoned warehouse. Oswald only raised a disappointed eyebrow when he realized where the confrontation would take place. This was Gotham, after all. He shouldn’t have expected anything too fancy.</p>
<p>The best of his men was following him on this path to war, all of them heavily armed. As they were about to enter the building, Penguin put a finger on his lips to remind them to stay quiet. As long as Martin wasn’t safe and sound, they would have to stay quiet.</p>
<p>They had barely stepped inside when his henchmen all started to fall on the floor, one after the other. Oswald barely had the time to notice the darts poking into their necks. This was a trap.</p>
<p>He looked around, ready to shoot with his own gun, when he heard hands clapping. He turned his head towards the direction of the sound, only to end up face to face with the last man he wanted to see here. Edward.</p>
<p>He was wearing one of his finest suits, his cane and his recognizable hat. There was no mistaking Riddler for anyone else.</p>
<p>“Oswald! Did you finally decide our rivalry was worth your time? For a minute, I almost believed I would have to burn Gotham to the ground before you’d accept to pay attention to me.”</p>
<p>At his words, Oswald’s mind was filled with incomprehension and denial. He just couldn’t accept this truth.</p>
<p>“So it was you who stole from by businesses, then.”</p>
<p>“Took you long enough. I mean, even a five-year-old child would have understood the clues I left for you, but I guess you haven’t reached that level yet.”</p>
<p>Oswald frowned. There was something off about Edward’s tone. Also, they went past the point of taunting and insulting each other like that months ago, so why was Ed suddenly going back to this behavior?</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this, Edward? Why did you kidnap Martin?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? To hurt you, Oswald. Maybe you can just turn the page on everything we did to each other, but I can’t. And trust me, you’ll never see Martin again. Unless you manage to kill me and get out of here alive, of course.”</p>
<p>In the middle of his rage filled speech, Edward’s voice barely cracked. That was all Oswald needed to see past his facade.</p>
<p>“Ed, what’s wrong? You know you can talk to me.”</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong, for me at least. I’m pretty sure poor Martin would be heartbroken to see that his father would rather chat with me than try to save him, though.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s happening, but you don’t have to pretend, Ed. I’ve known you for long enough to realize when you really want to kill me. Is someone threatening you? If that’s the case, we can stop them together, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Shut up! I’m not pretending, and I’m perfectly fine!”</p>
<p>Oswald rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Edward, please. Look at the state of your hair. The last time it was that long and uncared for, you were being mind-controlled. You’re obviously not fine.”</p>
<p>In a frantic gesture, Ed ran his fingers through his brown locks, as if he didn’t realize how they looked before Oswald pointed it out. However, he quickly focused back on Penguin, although he seemed more stressed than ever, his whole body shaking.</p>
<p>“Will you stop talking and just shoot me, for god’s sake?”</p>
<p>Now, the anger and desperation in his voice weren’t fake. Edward bit his lips, tried to contain the sobs that were clearly trying to escape him, but he didn’t manage to control his tears. The moment they started falling, Oswald was already by his side, his gun lowered. He wrapped an arm around Ed, letting him bury his face in his shoulder and ruin his suit in the process. It didn’t matter. All he needed was to understand what put his friend in such a state.</p>
<p>“Please, just tell me what’s wrong. I’m sure we can find a way to fix this, together.”</p>
<p>“No, we can’t... I… Oswald, I’m sick. I’m dying.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, you’re sick?”</p>
<p>“Cancer, uncurable. I was diagnosed with it two months ago. I don’t have much time left to live, and even less before my condition becomes extremely painful and leaves me stuck in bed until the end.”</p>
<p>Each word was like a knife to Oswald’s heart. Even though Edward tried to keep his explanations factual, his friend didn’t miss all the frustration, all the apprehension in his voice. Then his whole body froze when he suddenly realized why his friend made him come here.</p>
<p>“You wanted me to kill you. That’s why you provoked me by messing with my empire, why you kidnapped Martin.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want you to suffer from my passing. That’s why I took my distances with you. I thought it would be easier on you if you didn’t learn the truth, if you believed you simply got rid of another enemy of yours.”</p>
<p>“And why did you expect me to do? To put a bullet through your brain, then walk out of here with Martin and let him see your bloody corpse? The kid likes you, just imagine how he would have reacted!”</p>
<p>“He’s not here. I left him at one of my safe houses, with enough books and games to keep him occupied. You were supposed to find a note revealing his location after you were done… dealing with me. It would have looked like something you weren’t supposed to find. You can judge me all you want, but my main motive was to spare you. As I’ve already told you before, love is about sacrifice and I care deeply about you, Oswald.”</p>
<p>Oswald just couldn’t stay mad at his friend, not when he looked so defeated. It hurt, to imagine that he would lose him, that he would have to live in a world without Edward.</p>
<p>“You’ve always been too extreme when he came to this. You don’t have to sacrifice everything, Ed, you can be on the receiving end too. If you had come to me earlier, you wouldn’t have had to go through all this alone. But now I’m here, so we’re going to face this together, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Edward answered in a whisper as he clumsily dried his tears. “But first, let me show you where I left Martin. That’s why you came here, after all.”</p>
<p>Oswald saw what Edward was trying to do, how he changed the subject so he wouldn’t have to dwell on the dark fate that awaited him. He didn’t say anything about it, though. After all, he was still shaken to the core himself, his mind and his heart unable to tell him how he was supposed to react to this terrible news.</p>
<p>“Of course. Lead the way.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Oswald didn’t reveal the truth to anyone. He just let the other mobsters know that he dealt with the person who messed with his businesses and that they didn’t have to worry about them anymore. If Gotham’s underworld believed that he had done so by provoking an imaginary massacre, it was their problem, not his.</p>
<p>He was sitting by Edward’s bed as a doctor was examining his friend. Being the most powerful man of the city opened some doors. All it took was a lot of money and some minor threats to hire the best oncologist of Gotham and to have him accept to take Ed as his only patient.</p>
<p>More than anything, Oswald wanted a second diagnosis from him. Deep down, he clung to the hope that the doctors who examined Edward before were incompetent, that they had made a mistake, that he wouldn’t die in just a few months and leave him alone.</p>
<p>However, when the specialist shook his head in a sorry gesture before leaving the room to give them some privacy, all his illusions were shattered. He forced his tears back, because he wanted to be there for Ed, wanted to take care of him, and he wouldn’t be able to do that if he broke down.</p>
<p>With a shaking hand, he grabbed his friend’s wrist, awkwardly trying to bring him some confort.</p>
<p>“Ed, I…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Oswald. I knew what the results would be, I’ve already come to term with it.”</p>
<p>Somehow, the acceptance he read in Edward’s eyes made him feel even worse. Why wasn’t he screaming, denying the truth, rioting about how unfair this was? But then, he realized that Ed certainly went through all this already, but when Oswald wasn’t here to support him.</p>
<p>The signs of the disease weren’t obvious yet, but he could spot them in the dark circles under his brown eyes, in the paleness of his skin, in his body that looked too thin. And yet, even like this, he couldn’t help but find him handsome.</p>
<p>Oswald gulped hard. There was no way he could let Edward go without letting him know the truth.</p>
<p>“Ed… There is something I need to tell you…”</p>
<p>He tried to clear his throat so he could continue, but no words came out. So instead, he leaned over Edward and gently pressed their lips together. For a second, Ed reciprocated the kiss, but then he pulled away.</p>
<p>“I can’t do this to you, Oswald, I can’t be this selfish. I don’t want this to hurt more for you… when I’ll be gone.”</p>
<p>There were a thousand things Oswald wanted to say. That Edward’s death would leave him broken no matter what. That he wished he’d confessed his love to him earlier, when they could have lived years happy together. Instead, he swallowed it all back, because he knew that if he let it out, he wouldn’t be able to stop his tears anymore.</p>
<p>“But I want to be here by your side, until the end, if you’ll have me…”</p>
<p>Edward answered him with a sad smile.</p>
<p>“How could I refuse such an offer? I’ve wanted this for so long, you know? I mean, you and me. If only I hadn’t been so stupid, we could have…”</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here now.”</p>
<p>Oswald wrapped a protective arm around Edward. The other man leaned into his touch. Now that he didn’t have anything left to lose, his friend didn’t hesitate to display a more vulnerable side of himself. It only fueled Oswald’s desire to protect him from the illness that was killing him from the inside.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“And why exactly would I accept to work for you?”</p>
<p>Oswald wished he could claw Selina’s smug confidence off her face. Instead, he swallowed back the heated reply that was threatening to escape him. As much as he despised her attitude, he needed her help.</p>
<p>“Because I’ll pay you more for this work than you’ll be able to gain in all of your miserable existence, that’s why.”</p>
<p>The young thief shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’ll be risking my life, trying to get what you want. I’m not sure any amount of money is worth it.”</p>
<p>Oswald saw it, the sparkle in her eyes, and it was enough for him to understand that she <em>knew</em>. He had no idea how she learned about Edward’s condition, but someone must have talked. Of course, someone <em>always </em>talked. How he hated his line of business sometimes…</p>
<p>But now, she knew the truth and how much this mattered to him. It was only natural that she would bargain. Hell, Oswald would have done the same, had he been in her place.</p>
<p>“Fine. Let’s stop pretending you don’t know what I need this for. If you grant me this favor, I’ll be forever in your debt and you know it. I’ll let the whole city know that whoever tries to harm you will respond of it before me. Just ask for anything and you’ll have it.”</p>
<p>Selina faked to be deep in thoughts and Oswald had to force himself to stay calm once more. After a long wait, she eventually replied with a grin:</p>
<p>“The protection of the king of Gotham? Yeah, I think that’ll do it. Oh, I’m still taking the money, of course.”</p>
<p>Oswald answered her with a cold smile.</p>
<p>“Then I guess we have a deal. You’d better get to work right now. As you know, time is against me.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Day after day, Edward’s state worsened. Oswald noticed every change, as he almost never left his side. He had his desk moved into the room his friend stayed in so that he could still work and keep his empire afloat all while keeping an eye on Ed.</p>
<p>More often than not, Edward ended up looking at whatever Oswald was working on and giving him advise. At first, he would protest and tell him that he needed to rest, not to burden himself with tasks that weren’t his own. He stopped however when Ed begged him with pleading eyes to let him have something to keep his mind busy, to make him feel like he wasn’t dead yet.</p>
<p>From that instant, Oswald made sure he would have all the puzzles he wanted to distract himself with, just like he would refer to him for the most delicate problems he had to deal with. All his efforts brough joy to Edward, he could see it, but that didn’t keep the life from being drained out of him, little by little.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before he started losing weight at an alarming rate, even though Oswald provided him with the most nourishing food one could ask for. He also made sure that Ed would have access to the most efficient painkillers, anything to put him out of his misery.</p>
<p>And yet, despite everything, Ed was fading, withering with each passing day. Oswald forced himself to look like his usual self in front of him though. He didn’t want to spoil his friend’s last days on earth by being an emotional wrench all the time. It was only when Edward fell asleep that he allowed himself to sob and sob and sob, all while holding his hand tight and praying that he would never have to let go.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Oswald was running his hand through Edward’s soft hair, tears pricking in his eyes as he reveled over how handsome he looked in his sleep, when he heard a thud behind him. He immediately turned around, his gun already in his hand. One in his position of power could never be too prudent.</p>
<p>“Relax, it’s just me.”</p>
<p>He lowered his weapon the moment he recognized Selina. She must have entered through the window. Once she would be gone, he would give orders to reinforce the security here, even though some part of him doubted it’d be able to stop her.</p>
<p>The other part of his mind, the one that wasn’t as practical, was filled with impatience and hope. If she was here, then maybe…</p>
<p>“Do you have it?” he inquired with a shaking voice.</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow, as if to ask if he was kidding her.</p>
<p>“Who do you take me for? Of course I have it.”</p>
<p>Selina took a small vial from her pocket. The liquid inside glowed in the darkness of the room, which left no doubt concerning its nature. Water from the Lazarus Pit. Oswald couldn’t help but be amused that the cure that would probably save Edward’s life held the same vibrant green color that his beloved suits and question marks.</p>
<p>When Penguin reached for it, Selina took a step back, a stern expression on her face.</p>
<p>“You know how this goes. Money first.”</p>
<p>“Sure. Just give me a minute.”</p>
<p>He never walked faster in his life, limping leg or not. He soon returned with her payment. She checked it up with careful eyes, then she handed him the vial.</p>
<p>“It’s always a pleasure to do business with you, Selina.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Penguin, you know I go by Catwoman these days. I hope this will save your boyfriend. Moping doesn’t suit you.”</p>
<p>Before he could reply, she was already gone. Oswald let out a sigh, then he focused his attention on the vial in his hands. He opened it carefully, then he turned his attention towards Edward. The other man slept with his mouth slightly opened, which went along with Oswald’s schemes.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to give him any false hopes, in fear this wouldn’t work. And even if it did, he didn’t want Edward to feel obligated to stay with him because he had saved his life. No matter the outcome, this would be Oswald’s secret.</p>
<p>Drop by drop, he poured the water into Edward’s mouth, with enough carefulness not to wake him. Out of instinct, his friend swallowed it. Oswald didn’t have to wait long to witness its effects. Edward’s skin immediately went back to a healthier color. Once more, Oswald felt like crying, but it was from happiness this time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Oswald! Oswald, wake up!”</p>
<p>He opened his eyes to the sight of an overexcited Ed. His mind barely had the time to register that he must have fallen asleep by his side before the other man engulfed him into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Ed? What is…”</p>
<p>“I’m saved, Oswald! I’m not sick anymore!”</p>
<p>That was all it took for Oswald to remember. The Lazarus Water. So it hadn’t ben just a delusional dream on his part. However, he made sure to play his part.</p>
<p>“Wait, are you telling me you’re healed? How?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I’m feeling so much better. I had the doctor come here when you were asleep — I didn’t want you to rejoice if I was wrong about my remission — and he had me running some test and… The cancer is gone! I examined my file myself, made sure there was no false positive, but it’s the truth, even if I have no idea of how this is scientifically possible… I’m not dying anymore, Oswald!”</p>
<p>Before he could answer to that, Edward linked their lips together in the midst of his enthusiasm. All trail of thoughts left Oswald, expect for the urge to puller Ed closer, to make him feel how much he loved him, to make up for the lost time.</p>
<p>Now, he could spend a lifetime with Edward and he wouldn’t waste this second chance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Two years later…</em>
</p>
<p>Edward and Oswald stumbled into their shared bedroom, busy making out with each other. They fell onto the bed and giggled happily before kissing each other again. Nothing ever felt more perfect to both of them. Oswald’s fingers gripped at the fabric of Edward’s green suit, eager to remove it. It wasn’t just any suit, though. No, it was his <em>wedding</em> suit. Just that word made him feel giddy.</p>
<p>It was hard to process that all of this was real and not just some amazing dream. That just a few hours ago, they exchanged their vows at the altar. That they were now wearing rings to show the whole world what they were to each other. That the man in his arms was now his husband.</p>
<p>However, as he was about to proceed with the task of undressing him, Ed put a hand between them so he would stop.</p>
<p>“Wait… I need to tell you something first.”</p>
<p>Oswald frowned, but he distanced himself anyway, respectful of Edward’s boundaries.</p>
<p>“Is anything wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, on the contrary, everything is perfect. It’s just, before we do this… Now that you are my husband, I don’t want to keep anything secret from you.”</p>
<p>That left Oswald’s stomach twisting in apprehension. What kind of secret? Before he could ask, Edward blurted out the answer.</p>
<p>“I know what you did, two years ago. I know you used the Lazarus Pit to save me. Also, I suspect you didn’t say a thing because you didn’t want me to think I owed you.”</p>
<p>“Wait, how did you learn about that? Did Selina give it away?”</p>
<p>Edward couldn’t help but laugh at seeing him so puzzled.</p>
<p>“No, but Martin did. Poor kid ran to me the moment you were asleep, thinking you had tried to poison me. And seeing how my condition improved after that instead of declining, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”</p>
<p>“Well, he <em>is</em> quiet when he wants to be.” Oswald groaned. “I just hope this didn’t influence you concerning this.”</p>
<p>He gestured at them, at their expensive wedding suits, and Edward chuckled softly.</p>
<p>“Of course not. I loved you long before you saved my life, Oswald Cobblepot.”</p>
<p>That was all the reassuring he needed. He relaxed into Edward’s arms, a feeling of bliss washing over him.</p>
<p>“You could call me Oswald <em>Nygma </em>now, you know?”</p>
<p>“Oh dear, that’s true! And I could be Edward Cobblepot. How do you think it sounds? Or do you think we should take both or names? And in which order?”</p>
<p>“Maybe we could think of that tomorrow? Right now, I have a more pleasant activity in mind.”</p>
<p>He grabbed Edward’s collar to pull him into a passionate kiss. His husband moaned against his lips and that was all it took to bring back the lust they were experiencing earlier.</p>
<p>As Ed straddled his lap, Oswald couldn’t believe his luck to be able to share his life with such a brilliant man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trompe la mort : someones who cheats death</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>